RPlog:Good Luck Vee-Ten!
In between this and that, Ti'Ilandria FINALLY manages to find time to sit down and catch a breather. OH, she's still grinning like a fool with her new tabs on her uniform, still not as greasy as the rest of it. However, most of the fighters are repaired or on the way to being fully repaired and the newest Second Deck Officer has found a quiet corner to crack open one of her smuggled cans Fizzy Glug X-treme and drink of the sweet caffeinated nectar before leaning back and relaxing with a deep exhale of a sigh. The defense of the minefield was doubtless a costly battle. There are many ships returning damaged, and then are many ships not returning at all. Word starts to head around that some of Rogue Squadron haven't reported in yet, and Vee-Ten and Raxis have been yet to be seen on the flight deck. While Ty is away for a drink, however, Raxis does manage to land after a security patrol and quickly showers. Off duty, but heavily on call, he makes his way up to the tavern on the Independence with Vee-Ten. The droid warbles as they step inside, Raxis scans the room with his eyes. Lounging in a chair, having made sure she wasn't covered too heavily in grease and thus going to cover the chair and everything she touched, Ty is letting her head hang over the back, looking out the view-port, upside down none the less, as she holds the can of Fizzy Glug to the side in nearly limp arms. There are people celebrating in here, there are people mourning in here, and there are people simply relaxing in here. One of the other Midshipmen TechCrew, Harris was it, pats Ty on the shoulder. "'Eeeey... 'Grat's there...," Harris snickers, "Sir." "Oh, shut up, Harris!" snaps Ty as she twists her head awkwardly. "Go drink more!" There's the small whir of servomotors in her direction as Raxis takes a seat next to her. Him and Vee-Ten look a little rattled, but Vee-Ten's been cleaned. There's still a little carbon scoring, but the two of them look quick to get back out and fight. "Water please..." Raxis calls to the tender and then looks to Ty. "Wait...weren't you a different rank when I last saw you?" He asks with a lifted eyebrow, not mentioning the battle. Thump. That would be the sound of Ty's boots hitting the floor. "Ooooowwww...!" That would be the sound of Ty as she holds a hand to her head as all the blood starts to drain from it that had recently pooled there. Blinking a few times her hazel eyes, Ty looks over at Raxis, then Vee-Ten before smiling broadly, leaning forward, flailing a little bit to put her can of caffeinated sugary goodness down. "You're both ... Venny! Look at you! You need a bath or anything?! I was beginning to wonder if your boss-man had gone and done somethin' foolish, you know. Everyone else had come back in 'cept you crazy rogues. Wraith had three heavily damaged fighters, and I actually barked at some Falleen pilot for daring to insult his R7 unit because of how it smelled," she says with a roll of her eyes. "He said he'd accept it back if it was still in working order once I was done with 'im, though." Then Ty's grinning like a loon again, looking at her new tabs. "Ayeah. Seems the Lieutenant Commander liked my mobile step-ladder power droid idea when I was helpin' her fix a crane that a k-wing clipped durin' the middle of the battle out there. Or somethin' like that. Right then and there, on the spot, just like that. And by the time that most everyone was back in, someone was handin' me these and told me I actually really DID have to put them on." Watching her quietly as she replies, Raxis looks to Vee-Ten and winks at the droid with all of the attention that he's getting. Running a hand through his damp hair, he reaches out to grab his glass of ice water and takes a long pull from it. Apparently he's prepping for sleep rather soon by the look in his eye. Vee-Ten starts to warble about how they weren't even hit in the fighting but managed to take down a good number of TIE fighters. Raxis simply listens softly, watching Ty interact with the droid. "See?" He interrupts, nudging Ty's shoulder lightly. "I keep him in good repair and take really good care of him. He was hoping you'd be here too...but I warn, we can't stay too long. We're on call alright? I'd toast with you but I can't drink a single drop. Congratulations though, Ty...you did really good." Blinking, Ty lifts her can, and turns it around with a grin. "Heh. No alcohol. I ain't drinkin' while this is ragin'," she says with a wide grin. "Momma' didn't raise no fool of a girl," she notes as she points a finger at Raxis before lowering the can. "Still, you look tired or I'd offer you some. This'll keep you up for days, and that is NOT what you need. I had a bit of a nap already. And I've got to work on those Wraith birds after my breather here," she notes with a warm smile. "So no real sack time for me just yet," she notes with a shrug. Then Ty reaches out and gently slugs Raxis back in his shoulder. "You did good. Venny looks just fine, you just fine there, Sweety?" she asks the droid, reaching out to rub his domed top, before smiling back at the pilot. "You both did great. Venny, you get an oil bath on me. And you need any repairs, anything, I'll do it personally." Then she winks at Raxis, "And your bird, I'll see to myself, as well." "I wouldn't trust Rogue two in any better hands than yours, Ty, you've got the admiration of us both." He flashes her a really charming smile with a wink as Vee-Ten warbles a thank you to Ty as well. Leaning a hip against the bar, blaster side in like a gunfighter, he looks to her with sleepy eyes. "When we get back home we'll all have to go out. This is gonna be a hell of a fight though, Ty...don't drive yourself too crazy on the repair bay. Something tells me our part in this is not over yet, they're gonna be back and they're gonna hit us hard." He pauses. "So you take care of yourself in here alright? Keep turnin the hydrospanner and I'll keep dodging so that you can get in some good Vee-time..." There is something very ... Twi'lek about Ty's grin as Raxis mentions 'going out'. "I am holding you to that. You asked me out, Pilot-Boy," notes the Tech-Girl as she points at the man again. "And Shammi is already started working on a dress. I am going to wear an actual dress, you darn well better be payin'," she says, before wrinkling her nose over at Vee-Ten. "And you better be taking HoloVids. I don't know when I'm putting on a dress again. Between you and me, I'm kinda scared. I'm gonna be all girly." "Well I've got a few things I can wear out too...I might have to dress to match." Raxis replies with a smile to her. "Is this a formal dress or more of a relaxed one or a club one?" He asks, leaving open the possibility of going to a nightclub. "I ask because I don't want to over or under dress, you know?" He smiles and then nods to Vee-Ten. Yes, definite holos will be taken. Grinning at the droid, he looks back to Ty. "You're darned right I asked you out. I wanted to do it before anyone else did..." He smiles at her. "...that and Vee-Ten's really taken a liking to you. He's a good judge of character." "Pshaw! Most people ignore droids! I happen to like most droids more'n I like people. And Venny... Venny's just so darn cute," says Ty as she stands up and makes her way to stand next to the pilot and R3 unit, her hand resting on Vee-Ten's dome. "Not to mention devilish' handsome and charming and witty," she continues with a nonchalant shrug and roll of her eyes as she sets her can down on the bar and flashes Raxis a smile. "Who could resist his charms, really?" she asks, before bending down and smacking a kiss right next to the astromech's ocular. Oh yeah, that gets a few looks, before Ty smiles at Raxis and lifts a daring eyebrow up at the pilot. Resting one arm on the bar, and leaning heavily on it, she just smiles. "I think Shammi's style is more towards ... uh ... what would you call it, clubbing. If this is formal, it ain't any formal I've seen. The shoes, well, I'm gonna have to practice walking in 'em, we'll just put it that way," she drawls in a tease. A slow grin crosses Raxis' face at that daring eyebrow. "So then we'll find a club to go to then." He says, speaking loud enough so that she can hear but below the din of conversation in the lounge. No sense in letting the mourners hear him planning a date while on standby. "I can't wait." He smiles back at her, lifting a similar eyebrow to her. Vee-Ten never gets kisses. To this, the droid spins its dome a few times and makes a low, pleased warbling sound. The droid knows affection, even though it could only understand the charms of women from watching his master at work. It understands that what she did was a very good thing. It chirps playfully in response. There are plenty in the New Republic that are still in mourning, and will be for years. But life must go on, after all. It is to this philosophy that Ty is oddly finding herself so newly attached. "I'm gonna be so lost," admits Ty before her grin broads as she lowers her voice to the same level as Raxis', "However, I find myself oddly ... intrigued, as well. You better make this memorable, L'yga." As to the kissing of a droid, well, there are a few heckles. After all, Raxis' droid got a kiss, and he didn't. There are a few surprised gasps, then the whispers start to filter of who it is. 'Ah yes, the Droid Charmer from TechCrew.' or 'That Crazy TechGirl.' and so forth. Not that Ty seems to hear or mind, most likely she doesn't seem to hear. As for the Tech Crew, well, most of them actually seem to either glare or elbow anyone snickering in Ty's direction. TechCrew sticks together, right? Raxis grins back at her. "I clearly intend to. I'm not a slouch on a date, so don't worry about that. I've got the place in mind and I know the doorman, he can get us a good table where we can hear the music -and- manage conversation while we do so." He smiles back at her, looking for a second in the direction of the heckling. Not quite bristling, he manages a slow smile as he turns his eyes back to her. Vee-Ten remains patiently on the floor near them, eyeballing a serving droid as it rolls by. The two warble a hello at each other. Looking to his chronometer, Raxis makes a face at it and sighs. "I'd clearly hate to do this, but I'm going to get yelled at if I don't get as much sleep as humanly possible before the next wave starts. I don't get to see much of you before I fly off, which is a shame. Big smile of yours." He flirts. "Wish me luck?" "That sounds ... well... that sounds like it'll be nice. Nicer'n anything I've ever been to, that's for certain," Ty says with a laugh. "If I start, you know, showin' bad manner or somethin' just kick me under the table. I can sometimes take a hint." A wink is given, and Ty just bounces her head back and forth in a joking gesture. Then it is obviously time for Raxis to go. With the flirting though, she is clearly not getting the hint, so Ty just nods at Raxis. "Good luck," she says, patting Vee-Ten's head, looking down at the astromech as 'He', as Ty has clearly assigned to it, warbles at a friend. "And keep up the good work? I'll give your bird one last go-over now that you've brought her in. And Venny, those mag-clamps working out okay? I don't need to adjust them, do I?" There's a few snickers near the bar as she doesn't pony up on wishing him as good of luck as apparently Raxis had hoped. Blushing a little, Raxis smiles broadly to her and folds his arms across his chest. Rocking on one foot a little, he bobs his head a few times. "Yeah...yeah I'll keep up the good fight. I'm sure your manners are fine." Raxis grins. "I mean, Vee-Ten got a kiss so I'm sure he's all fired up and ready to go." Raxis says with a shrug. Vee-Ten turns to beep in binary at Ty. The port side mag-lock is a little loose. Nothing too dangerous but it isn't as snug as it should be. He'll be working in the fighter bay to help, and offers to show her what he means. Ever the helpful droid while Raxis is sleeping. It's the ugly side of war, Raxis has to take a bunk where Vee-Ten has to recharge and wait. This is when Harris takes pity on either Raxis or Ty, it's hard to tell, and slides up to the bar to order another drink. "Eeey, can I get another Corellian *kisshim* Whiskey?" he asks from right behind Ty. Even then it takes Ty a moment for things to start to register. "Well, ya' know, I just had a big brother, we blew spit-wads at each other at the dinner table and that was acceptable fine dining," she notes soberly. Ty starts to bob her head along in understand as Raxis goes on about Vee-Ten getting a kiss, before suddenly her hazel eyes go wide, and Harris' drink order makes perfect sense. Freckled cheeks pinken and it takes all of her willpower NOT to turn around and glare at the man standing behind her. Instead she just kicks him in the back of the calf, which just causes the rest of the TechCrew to burst out in laughter. Ty then grabs Raxis by the arm, or tries to, but she is not taking any arguments about this. "Let me at least walk you to the turbolift, Venny can come with me to the Hanger Bay, and I can see that he gets recharged, and all that, so he can show me about the mag-clamp that is loose," she offers in a voice that is a little too tight, a little too squeaky. Raxis is yanked just a little bit, managing to set his water down in the process. His first two steps towards the door are backwards before he rights himself to follow along behind her. His arm in hers, he chuckles a little and turns, following behind her. Before he leaves the cantina, he issues a blind thumb's up to Harris and turns to give a bro-code nod to the man. Stepping out into the hallway near the turblift, he reaches out to tap the button for them. "Allright Vee...after you're done uploading the data to her, make sure you recharge allright?" He says, turning to face Ty. Still as red as a Lethan Twi'lek Ty finally releases Raxis clearing her throat as she shifts from one foot to another. "Venny's a good boy, he'll recharge. I'll make sure to remind him," she notes, looking at the turbolift, then the bulkhead above, and below, port, then starboard, before finally looking back at Raxis as her hand reaches up and rubs the back of her neck. "I kinda screwed up in there, didn't I?" she asks, narrowing her left eye a little bit in a sheepish expression, before Ty lets out another sigh. Ty takes a gulp, then lets her hazel eyes look around again. Without warning, she blurts out, "Good luck," and tries to plant a kiss blindly on Raxis' lips. "No you didn'..." Raxis manages to get out before he feels a pair of lips on his. It's common knowledge that there are more than a few pilots that get blind, friendly kisses from women before they go off to fight. It gives them resolve and a little happiness before going out into the damaged world of starship combat. Brushing his lips softly over hers, he keeps it quick, but not too quick to not try to put a little toe-curling sweetness into it. Putting his hands on the sides of her arms, he pulls back and grins sheepishly at her. "My luck just got alot better. I promise." He winks at her. Ty takes a moment to blink the world back out of hyperspace, and grin back at Raxis. Okay, that ... was really nice. "Good. Because I'm gonna be really peeved if Venny and I work hard on your bird while you're sleeping and your luck doesn't get REALLY good," she jokes. Clearing her throat, the flush on her cheeks still there, Ty looks to the side, before running a hand over her hair again and stepping back as the turbolift arrives. "Your ride, Sir Pilot... uh... Sir," she notes, putting a hand on Vee-Ten's dome. "Get some sleep, and ... yeah. It's been said all ready." There are a few technicians on the lift, already moving down to the further decks. A pilot from Dagger squadron is there looking like he -really- needs a bit of sleep. Raxis smiles to Ty and then looks to Vee-Ten. "Take good care of her, allright, buddy?" He says, rubbing Vee-Ten's dome for a moment. Turning and flashing one hell of a killer smile and wink at Ty, one that's probably gotten him dates by default in previous days, he makes a mock little salute at her and speaks with her. "I trust you, Ty...sleep tight when you do." He says charmingly and then turns to stand in the lift facing outward. A second before the door closes, he widens his eyes and scrunches his face at her, in an attempt to get her to laugh. WOOSH...the doors close, leaving her standing there next to the astromech droid. The small droid warbles something about his master being quirky, turning to look at Ty with the one optical sensor as it releases its front motivator to wheel after her. Good Luck Vee-Ten!